Mobile electronic devices today frequently provide the option of presenting audio-visual media contents to a user. By way of example, a user can listen to pieces of music or watch video sequences. Such media contents are, particularly for mobile use, frequently stored digitally in a compressed format in the mobile device. This makes more efficient use of the usually much smaller data memory of a mobile device in comparison with static applications.
In mobile electronic devices, it is generally desirable to achieve long operating times for the batteries or storage batteries required for the mobile supply of current. Users of portable music players, video players and mobile telephones can, by virtue of the efficiency of today's compression methods, carry very extensive media contents with them virtually everywhere and wish to be able to consume the greatest possible portions thereof without the disturbance of battery changes or storage battery recharging.